


Full Forever

by wallflow3r



Series: All In Tangles [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Brickyl, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Handcuffs, I went hard with the feels too, M/M, Multi, No seriously I went hard with the smut, POV Beth Greene, POV Rick Grimes, Pregnancy Kink, Rickyl, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Tags Contain Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M, bethyl, brick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflow3r/pseuds/wallflow3r
Summary: When Rick and Daryl's enthusiasm to put a baby in Beth gets a little out of hand, she decides to take charge of the situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I AM NOT DEAD!
> 
> I think this is the filthiest thing I have ever written. Brace yourselves.
> 
> Thanks to Squishycool for betaing <3

Daryl is asleep on the bed when Beth slips into their room. He's sleeping lightly by his shallow even breaths, but Beth makes a point of treading loudly as she crosses the room so as not to spook him. 

Pulling her clothes off as she goes, she tracks his bare chest down to his jutting hip bones where he's lain naked atop the sheets. She feels a flutter of excitement run through her as she crawls up the bed to straddle him and press her already wet cunt down on his flat stomach.

Daryl's eyes fly open and he lets out a shuddering breath as he’s thrown into consciousness. His arms reach up instinctively to stroke down her flanks and curl around her waist. When he moves to sit up Beth presses down firmly on his chest with both hands.

His brow furrows in question, blue eyes flickering with confusion.

"No," She says simply, tongue flicking out to wet her lips as she holds him in place with her pussy and her palms. 

Daryl's pupils quiver as they pool to black, confusion giving way to lust.

Beth covers his huge hands with her own and lifts them from her waist.

"You boys have been fuckin’ me senseless all week like it's some kind of _contest_ ," She says as she leans forward and presses his hands down either side of his head on the pillow.

"So, tell me, who's winnin’?" She quips, mouth pulling to the side as she narrows her eyes at him.

Daryl bites the inside of his lip furtively but she doesn’t miss the shadow of a smirk that dances across his eyes and pulls at the corner of his mouth.

“You?” Beth raises her eyebrows as she fixes him with her persistent gaze.

Jerking his chin in confirmation, Daryl can’t stop the corner of his mouth from sliding up as his eyes sparkle back at her. He doesn’t do cocky often, but when he does, there is nothing sexier on this earth than a smirking Daryl Dixon. The display of confidence sends heat fluttering across Beth’s clit and she clenches her pussy against his bare stomach to soothe the growing ache between her legs. She swallows down the urge to kiss the smirk from his lips before letting him roll her over and pound her into the mattress. 

That’s not what she came here for. 

With a deep breath, she arches forward and drags her tight nipples across his chest as she brings her face level with his.

The smirk falls from Daryl's mouth, eyes flickering back at her wildly. She inhales deeply, her soft breasts and pointed nipples expanding against his torso. Daryl groans low in the back of his throat and curls his fingers around hers as he lifts his head from the pillow to close the distance between them. 

Beth jerks her head out of his reach and presses his hands harder into the pillow. 

"Well, I'm the one who's going to be doing the fucking tonight," She promises in a low whisper as she grinds her hot cunt down into his abdomen.

" _Fuck_ ," Daryl gasps breathlessly, sounding halfway to undone already. 

Releasing him to grab the headboard, Beth scoots back and watches Daryl's muscles pull taught as her slit drags across his quickly hardening cock.

His hands fly up to grab her breasts and squeeze them in his palms, teasing her nipples between his rough fingertips. Beth’s lips part on a sharp gasp and Daryl groans as her pussy flutters against his cock. 

Grabbing his hands, Beth firmly pushes them up and over his head, and through the wooden bars of the headboard. Daryl frowns as she reaches for something behind the headboard and then goes rigid at the sound of a sharp click as steel closes around his wrists.

She feels a shiver run through him and neither of them breathe.

"Now you're gonna stay there like a good boy while I do whatever _I_ want," She tells him, but there's a question in her blue eyes when they connect with his.

He can say no. He can stop this right now, if he wants. He doesn't even have to say anything, she'll know.

"Jesus fucking _Christ_ ," Daryl pants on an explosive exhale.

Beth feels the tension leave his body as he empties his lungs into the space between them. 

" _Beth_ ," He gasps, staring up at her with pupils blown wide, as though the thought of her using him for _her_ pleasure might be enough to push him over the edge.

The corners of her mouth curl into a small smile as she scoots backwards under his hazy awe-filled gaze.

Kneeling between his legs, she grabs the base of his cock and guides it towards her open mouth. Daryl grunts helplessly as she wraps her lips around his cockhead and sucks. He whimpers when she runs her tongue across his slit, dipping inside to taste his pre-cum. The sound of his spiralling _need_ makes her aching pussy throb. 

It’s not long before he’s rock hard in her mouth and when his cock starts to twitch, Beth pulls off with a wet pop. Keeping her hand wrapped around the base, she parts her thighs to straddle his legs and guides his weeping tip towards her centre. 

As she lines him up, their eyes connect and Daryl's lips part on a shuddering breath. Beth watches black swallow blue as she lowers herself down on his cock and his mushroom head pops through her clutching hole. They moan in unison as she sinks down slowly and buries him between her legs.

He's so _hard_ and she's so _wet_ that he's plunged satisfyingly deep inside her, immediately hitting that sweet spot that makes her hips shudder and her thighs tremble. 

Beth lets out a low moan as she rocks backwards, creating delirious friction by dragging his length across the back of her clit. 

His hips buck up to meet hers, giving every inch he has to her all consuming cunt and riding the violent shudder that passes from her pelvis up his spine.

Grabbing the headboard with both hands, Beth starts to rock back and forth, riding Daryl's cock hard and fast, ripping a strangled moan from deep in his chest. 

The headboard rattles as Daryl surges up and hits the resistance of the handcuffs. He thrashes against the restraint and Beth's eyes flare as she watches the wooden bar strain precariously under the pull of the chain. For a moment she thinks he's going to snap the wooden bar with the next flex of his huge arms.

Slowing her rocking hips to a gentle sway, Beth clenches her inner walls and he stops fighting, his body stilling beneath her as a whimper crawls out of his throat.

Watching his heaving chest rattle, she bobs up and down more slowly this time as she creates a steady rhythm around his cock with her pulsing walls.

As she slides up and down his length, a low simmering heat stirs at the base of her spine and keeps building until she leans back and pleasure suddenly flares across her pelvis. 

She starts to move faster, leaning back further and rubbing her pussy up and down Daryl’s bulging cock. He’s so hard she can feel his veins throbbing against her fluttering walls.

“ _Beth_ , please, Beth,” He starts to moan - _beg_ \- as her movements become deeper and harder. For what Beth isn’t sure, but his guttural moans only serve to spur her on. 

The heat pooling in her pelvis sends sparks up her spine with each circle of her hips, nudging Daryl’s hard cock into the spot that sends hot and cold trickling down the back of her legs. She can feel her release building like a wave, Daryl’s incoherent moans in her ears telling her that he’s right there with her on the edge, on the precipice of pleasure deep enough to drown in.

Suddenly, her thoughts are pulled back from the edge by a familiar voice cutting across the desperate sounds escaping from Daryl’s chest. 

"Are those my handcuffs?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick walks in on Beth pushing Daryl to his limits and decides to take things to a whole other level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws out the dirty brickyl like a grenade and then runs away*

After Beth revealed that she wanted a baby, and Daryl decided for the three of them that if Beth wants a baby he and Rick are going to  _ damn well give her one _ , there has been no holding back. 

Before Beth even had a chance to shower off their morning efforts, Rick stopped by in the afternoon and fucked her doggy style on the couch while still in his constable uniform. As Rick had told Daryl what he’d done that night, the other man’s eyes had darkened with lust.

The next day, Daryl dragged Beth away from gardening mid morning to eat her out in the toolshed before pounding her into the workbench and leaving her a boneless mess.The glint in Daryl’s eyes when he’d casually told Rick about it had Rick shoving him down on his dick and fucking the smirk off his face before grabbing the lube and fucking him until he was howling into the mattress. Rick doesn't think there's anything that gets his blood racing faster than a cocky Daryl Dixon. By the time Beth got back from Father Gabriel's prayer circle they were both passed out on the bed, stuck together with sweat and come.

The rest of the week had continued the same way, with Rick and Daryl fucking Beth at every opportunity. When Rick had come home to fuck Beth during Judith’s afternoon nap, he found her pussy still throbbing and leaking Daryl’s come from where he’d followed her into the laundry room that morning. 

Somehow, Daryl was better at finding stolen moments to fuck Beth in, or maybe he’s just better at stealing her away from whatever she’s doing so that he can fuck her when he wants to. 

But not today. This morning Daryl left at the crack of dawn to go hunting, leaving Rick to wake Beth with his morning wood. He then spent the day itching to get home, hoping that he would get back before Daryl so that he could get to Beth first and tip the scales in his direction.

It’s not a competition or anything, but he’s pretty sure Daryl is winning. 

But after a long day of patrolling Alexandria’s picket fences with a growing erection pressing against his zipper, Rick walks into the bedroom to find Beth and Daryl fucking.

Or more accurately, to find Beth fucking Daryl. 

Only she’s not just fucking him; she's  _ dominating _ him as he lies there with his huge arms pinned above his head, handcuffed to the headboard, unable to move as she rides his cock. 

_ Christ. _

It's quite something to marvel at, the sight of this little blonde dominating someone so broad and muscular. She's pushing down on his huge chest with her palms as though to keep him in place, as though he can't break free from her hold. He can't though, that's the thing, he is incapable of disobeying her despite his superior physical strength. If Rick were holding Daryl down he'd push back, test Rick's hold, maybe not throw him off but there'd be some wrestling before they settled. Not with Beth; if she pushes he goes down and stays down. Rick wonders if she has any idea the power she wields over this beast of a man.

He closes the door behind him and Beth turns her head, looking over her shoulder at him with a vacant stare. She looks as though she’s fast unravelling; cheeks flushed pink, swollen lips glistening and parted around ragged, uneven breaths. He doesn’t need to see Daryl to know what state he’s in, he can hear his tortured moans as Beth arches her spine and grinds him into the mattress. 

Beth turns her attention back to Daryl and Rick strips, leaving his uniform in a heap by the door. With a sharp inhale, he walks over to the bedside table, grabs the lube he uses to fuck Daryl with and covers his dick in it. He grunts at the welcome pressure and bites back the temptation to beat himself off at the image in front of him of Beth riding Daryl senseless, muscles bulging as he strains against the handcuffs. 

Part of him wants to shove his dick between Daryl's parted lips and fuck his mouth; to be a part of taking him apart like this, stripping him bare until he has nothing left to hide.

It's always been a fantasy of his to tie Daryl up and play with his desires, but it's always felt like a step too far. To hand over control completely like that would be too much for Daryl. Or so he thought. 

But with Beth, it's different. The act of relinquishing control to her isn't so much a submission of power as it is a privilege to serve her every want. Daryl gets off on getting her off and lying here presenting his body for her to  _ use as she pleases _ clearly excites Daryl more than it scares him. 

Rick feels a twinge of jealousy, but it's quickly drowned out by his balls aching as Beth rocks her hips and Daryl whimpers helplessly. 

She's really riding him hard, like a colt she's trying to break in back at the farm. Her palms are pressed flat on his washboard stomach as she bounces up and down on his dick with increasing speed, leaning back and chasing her release. 

Rick's never seen her be so  _ rough _ , so dominant. If her high pitched moans are anything to go by, she's really enjoying herself. And if she's enjoying it then Daryl is as well, Rick knows for a fact. 

The noises she's making alone will be making him damn near delirious, never mind the way her pussy is probably fluttering around his cock. 

Daryl's face is contorted like he's in pain but Rick knows what he’s feeling is the complete opposite. He's overwhelmed by how good it feels to be inside her, and fighting the rapid tide of his orgasm trying not to come before she does. He’s gotten good at lasting, fiercely determined not to disappoint her, but with the position he’s in and the sounds he’s making, Rick thinks he might not be able to hold off for much longer. 

Climbing onto the bed, Rick kneels on either side of Daryl’s legs behind Beth’s bouncing ass and places a hand between her shoulder blades. Then he pushes her down -  _ hard _ . 

She gasps as her chest connects with Daryl's, and his eyes snap open. There's a beat and then she continues to rock her hips back and forth, adjusting to the new position under Rick's hand holding her down. 

Daryl's eyes are hazy as they travel over Beth's shoulder and connect with Rick's. When they meet it’s clear he isn't really seeing anything at all - he's too far gone.

Beth arches her back, rubbing her chest against Daryl’s as she presents herself to Rick. He’s fucked her in the ass before, while she rode Daryl’s cock, and it seems she assumes he intends to do the same now. 

He slides his rough hands down her spine to her ass and pulls her cheeks apart, revealing her tight little asshole. Then his eyes drop to the sight of her pussy lips swallowing Daryl's cock. Her lips are glistening with her wetness and as she arches back they part, leaving a gap for Rick to catch a glimpse of the vein running along the underside of Daryl's cock. 

That gap gives Rick an idea and his hands slide forward to Beth's hips to push her forward and press her down against Daryl’s chest in front of him. Then he thrusts forward, closing the space between them, and pushes the tip of his cock between Beth's pussy lips and Daryl's length.

Beth chokes on a gasp and Rick's hands tighten on her hips as he drives himself deeper inside. He can feel the pulse of Daryl's throbbing vein on one side of his cock and the fluttering of Beth's walls on the other, both squeezing him so tight he can barely breathe. 

As he buries himself to the hilt, his cockhead kisses Daryl's deep inside Beth's hot wet cunt and the other man keens, high and needy. Wanting to hear that sound again, Rick cants his hips and is rewarded with not one but two moans as he presses Daryl's cock deep into Beth's sweet spot and her entire pelvis shudders in response. 

There's a sudden  _ clink  _ as Daryl’s arms jerk against the restraints. When Rick's gaze flicks up to Daryl's face he finds it suffused with red, eyes wild behind a curtain of hair.

"Easy now," Rick murmurs and watches as Daryl blinks back with only semi consciousness.

Rick's hands wrap around Beth's narrow waist, and he starts to bob her up and down on their cocks.

The litany of moans that begin to pour back and forth between Beth and Daryl's lips are loud enough to make Rick vaguely concerned that they're going to draw someone into the bedroom.

_ Did he lock the door? _

What a way for the three of them to be discovered, with Daryl handcuffed to the headboard and Rick bouncing Beth up and down on  _ both _ of their cocks. 

"Shh, baby, not so loud," Beth hushes breathlessly, as she brings a hand up to stroke Daryl's cheek and run her thumb across his bottom lip. 

Rick bites back a moan of his own as Daryl mouths at the pad of her thumb helplessly, eyes stilling as they connect with hers. 

She leans forward then and covers Daryl's lips with her own, swallowing his next moan as Rick fucks up into her with more force, dragging his dick along the underside of Daryl's cock. 

"Jesus  _ fuck _ , you both feel fuckin’ amazin’," Rick groans as he pistons in and out of the tight space between Beth's fluttering walls and Daryl's pulsing cock. 

"You like that, baby girl? Havin’ us both inside you?" He asks, sliding his hands up to palm Beth’s nipples as he buries himself in her tight heat.

" _ Yes, _ " Beth gasps, her nipples hardening against his rough palms, "I feel so…  _ full."  _

“Mmhmm,” Rick hums in approval, “Gonna be even fuller when we both come inside you.”

Leaning forward, he presses his lips against the shell of her ear, “Gonna fill you up til there's come dribblin’ down your legs, sweetheart.”

Beth chokes on a sharp gasp and trembles under his palms.

Fallen to half mast, Daryl's eyelids flutter and beneath them his yawning pupils flicker darkly. It's clear he's hanging on by a thread. 

Each thrust sends Beth sliding up Daryl's pulsing length, rubbing their hard cocks together and pulling strained groans from Daryl's heaving chest. Rick chases those sounds, building a rhythm with his hips and losing himself in the shared heat building between the three of them. 

If Daryl is hanging on by a thread, then Beth isn’t far behind. She leans back, arching her spine like a cat and moans high and breathy as Rick thrusts up into her. His breath comes in ragged pants as her pussy starts to flutter around him, around  _ them _ . He knows she’s close, and if the sound of Daryl’s ruin is spurring him on then the noises Beth is making are making him feel damn near drunk. She writhes and trembles, teetering on the edge of her release, and as each thrust pushes her a little closer, his own orgasm threatens to burn him from the inside out. 

The sex between them has always been intense, reaching heights of pleasure that Rick didn’t know existed, but not like this. Not with all three of them losing their damn minds, howling and shuddering their way towards a climax Rick couldn’t hold off if his life depended on it. 

Beth tips her head back and keens at the ceiling, golden curls trailing down her back and drawing his attention back to her. 

He kisses the cradle of her shoulder as he pulls her against his chest and brings his hand to lie across her stomach. It's flat now, but it won't be for long.

"Can’t wait to watch you grow round when our baby starts growin’ inside you," He murmurs thickly, flattening his palm against her stomach and mouthing his way up her neck, sending shivers rippling down her spine.

Beth moans softly, tilting her head to the side and nuzzling into the underside of his jaw, hot breath streaming across his throat. 

His hand trails down her mound to her swollen clit and nudges at her hood. As his fingertips find her sensitive nub and press down, her walls suddenly constrict like a vice.

Rick’s breath catches in his chest as the force of her orgasm rattles through her like a storm, causing her pussy to shudder and clench, squeezing their dicks together so tightly Rick almost blacks out.

In front of him, Daryl arches up off the bed, all of his breath leaving him in a rush. And then it hits them; the force of Beth’s orgasm takes them apart. In unison, Rick and Daryl shudder and still, cocks flexing inside her as their release pours out of them, filling her with their hot come. 

Beth’s head falls back onto Rick’s shoulder and he holds her upright by her juddering chest with shaky hands as her pussy convulses around them, sucking their combined seed up inside her. 

Daryl grunts like he’s been punched in the stomach, steel chain rattling against the headboard as his body thrashes of its own volition. Watching Daryl is like looking in a mirror as Rick feels his soul pouring out of him through his dick, his own release exploding behind his eyes, obliterating all thoughts and bodily functions in an instant.

For a moment everything stops and there is just warmth and a hazy kind of bliss that might make him worry that he’d actually died, if he had the mental capacity to worry about anything. Then just as suddenly, everything returns and his ears are filled with the sound of ragged pants and his blood pumping too fast with spent adrenaline. 

Gingerly, he slides Beth off his cock and lowers her onto Daryl’s heaving chest.

Daryl's huge arms are trembling when Rick reaches up and unlocks the handcuffs, key still in the lock. Carefully lowering his arms to the bed, Rick realises they aren't the only thing that are shaking as he feels a gentle tremor rack the other man's broad frame. Despite how much his muscles must ache, he circles them around Beth and squeezes her against his chest, rubbing soothing strokes down her spine with his trembling fingers.

Leaning back, Rick’s eyes are drawn to the mess of come trickling out of Beth’s pussy onto Daryl’s balls as his cock softens but remains inside her. There’s  _ so much  _ of it he can’t help but stare for a moment, transfixed, as their combined seed slowly oozes out of her. 

When he lifts his gaze, he finds Daryl watching him, eyes glassy in the middle of his flushed face, fingers trailing up and down Beth’s back absently. 

Rick lowers himself to lie on his side beside him, leaning over to press an open mouthed kiss on his chapped lips. As he moves to pull away he feels Daryl’s hand come up to cup the back of his neck and stop him, parting his lips around Rick’s open mouth to eagerly ask for more. Rick doesn’t deny him. 

Bringing his hand up to cup his jaw, he strokes his tongue into his mouth, kissing him slow and deep. Daryl releases a sound somewhere between a sigh and a whine, soaking up the comfort of Rick’s touch and fisting his hand in the curls at the nape to stop him going anywhere. As though Rick has anywhere else he’d rather be. 

When his lips start to tingle and feel a little numb as they move against Daryl’s, Rick pulls back just enough to look at him, thumb grazing his cheekbone as their eyes meet. 

"You alright?" He asks softly, voice so low and rough he has to clear his throat.

Daryl nods, swallowing and wetting his lips, but no words come out. 

"You did so good," He murmurs, fingers curling around Daryl's jaw 

Daryl draws in a shaky breath but his eyes are bright with a smile that stretches across Rick’s lips. Dropping his gaze, Rick sees that Daryl’s other hand is lost somewhere in the wildness of Beth’s hair. For a moment he thinks she’s fallen asleep where she’s nestled against the hollow of Daryl’s throat. Then she lifts her head up and hits him with a look, eyes shimmering with something that threatens to take his breath away. 

"An' you,  _ Jesus Christ _ ," Rick's breath bowls out of him. 

A flush colours Beth's cheeks as she blinks back at him owlishly. 

With four blue eyes shining up at him with enough affection to make his heart jump into his throat, Rick starts to feel a little light headed. 

He feels Beth’s fingers curl around his neck over Daryl’s and guide him to lay his head on the other side of Daryl’s chest, easily broad enough for them both. She blinks back him and a smile rounds her cheeks as she closes the distance between them and presses her lips lightly against his. He feels Daryl’s chin come to rest on his crown and exhales slowly before taking a deep breath of sweat and come and  _ home.  _

This is home. Not Alexandria, not any place, but this feeling that he’s where he ought to be, between this man and this woman. 

He curls his arm around Beth’s waist, his forearm brushing Daryl’s, and lets his eyes fall closed. He takes in another lungful of home as sleep starts to slowly drift over him like the tide coming in. 

At breakfast, Michonne will have a knowing look in her eyes and a smirk on her lips as she tells Rick he looks  _ tired as fuck _ and pours him a big cup of coffee.

In the days that follow, Rick and Daryl will stop stealing Beth away from her jobs to fuck her in the day and content themselves with making love to her at night, in the comfort of their bed, all together.

And in two weeks’ time, the three of them will gather around another pregnancy test to watch two lines appear, sparking a fullness inside their chests that will last forever.


End file.
